Trio dorado ¿de pecadores?
by sailor mercuri o neptune
Summary: Encuentro casual, entre leones y serpientes, ¿Que es lo que descubrirán?
Este fic participa al reto "despierta mi musa" del foro "el triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

Trio dorado ¿de pecadores?

Tras dos años de finalizada la guerra y concluidos los juicios contra los mortifagos sobrevivientes, pero sobre todo, después de haber reconstruido, escuelas, hogares y hospitales encontramos a un cuarteto de serpientes alistándose para ingresar a su obligatorio último año de Hogwarts.

Jo, la verdad es que sigo sin entender cómo es que después de haber dado la espala a nuestras familias…

Y al Lord no lo olvides Mily.

Lo sé, Pansy, lo sé, pero no me recuerdes a ese deforme por Merlín.

Bueno chicas venga ya que aún tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, aunque de que nos quejamos, la verdad es que si no fuera por esa bola de chiquillos que declararon a nuestro favor, no creo que estuviéramos aquí tan tranquilos.

Eso ni hablar compañero, pero así como no hay que olvidar a esos enanos, tampoco podemos olvidarnos de los muggles esos.

¿Cuáles dragón?, ¿los de la iglesia esa o los mili … milli, bueno esos de verde

Militares Pansy, militares, jajaja

Si, si bueno esos.

Y es que este cuarteto, tuvo mucho que ver en dos ataques de los mortifagos en contra de determinado grupo de muggles.

Hablando de los muggles, miren quienes vienen saliendo.

¡Venga ya Draco!, déjalos en paz y larguémonos.

Espera amor, esos nos la deben, después de lo que dijeron de nosotros.

Argh, bien Mily tu ganas – le dijo tras recibir un muy prometedor beso.

Bueno dragón omitiendo a este par, los muggles que tienen que ver con el trio.

A parte de lo obvio mi querida amiga, ¿Recuerdas lo dicho por los de la iglesia que comentaste?

¿Sobre los pescados?

No querida sobre los PECADOS.

Ah, si ¿Y?

Bueno pues por lo que me he dado cuenta – dijo acercándose al trio dorado, (mejor conocido en esos momentos como el trio de despistados), aunque en tono que inicio siendo confidencial hasta llegar a uno normal frente a dicho trio. – creo que si estuviéramos de regreso en la primer época oscura, tanto a Granger como a Weasley ya los hubieran condenado.

¿Disculpa Malfoy, pero de que idiotez estás hablando?, ¿Y como es que estas aquí acaso nos siguen?

Potter, en buen plan estamos hablando entre A-M-I-G-O-S.

Dejalo querida, y respondiendo de alguna forma a tu primer pregunta, que por cierto me sorprende que ni cuenta te des, tu par de amigos están cometiendo uno de los principales pecados capitales según la iglesia muggle.

¿Y según tú, oh gran sabio cuáles son?

Eh eh, yo no diría cuales, sino cual

¿Y entonces?

Fácil ambos cometen el pecado de la **GULA**

Ja, ahí te equivocas hurón, porque según mis padres me explicaron el pecado de la **GULA** lo cometen los glotones solamente y ni Mione ni yo lo cometemos.

Ron, mejor cállate – le susurro la única chica del trio dorado.

Jo, hermano y luego dicen que nosotros los sangre pura, "que odiamos a los muggles y que no sabemos nada de ellos, conocemos más y un Neanderthal adorador de muggles no tiene ni idea.

¡Óyeme mortifago de quinta a mí no me ofendes!

¡Silencio! – gritaron las tres chicas.

Vale continuo explicándote Potter, como bien a dicho tú amigo y me sorprende que ni por lo dicho lo entienda, pero en fin, tu amigo es y no me dejaras mentir, el mayor tragón, del mundo mágico, pues como hasta hace unos minutos no había dejado de comer.

Si bueno aja, de Ron lo entiendo

¡Oye!

¿Pero Mione?, perdón pero no entiendo porque ella es según tu una pecadora de **GULA**

Eso yo te lo puedo responder Potter, y es que tu amiga esta tan, pero tan empeñada en pertenecer a nuestro mundo que compra un exorbitante cantidad de libros, de los cuales más de la mitad solo cambian de aparador, pues te puedo apostar nunca los lee.

Ja, en eso te equivocas Parkinson

¿En serio?

Si

¿Y dime Granger, que acaso no dijiste en que segundo, tercer año, que adivinación era una porquería de clase?

Y lo sostengo.

¿Sí?, ¿Y entonces porque traes en tu paquete de libros estos dos?

Este, eh, yo

Granger la magia no se obtiene de los libros, la magia se siente, se vive, pero sobre todo se respira.

En fin Potter, volviendo a lo que nos importa antes que este par se agarren a filosofar, la **GULA** no solo se da en el comer, sino también en aquellos que sin necesidad o verdadero interés solo consumen por consumir sin usar lo que compran ni una sola vez, y Granger compra libros que no lee.

Bueno Malfoy si a esas vamos creo que tú y tus secuaces, entonces también son pecadores, pues solo friegan por fregar sin obtener ni usarlo para algo útil.

Jo, en eso te equivocas Potter, nosotros, si no te niego que según la ideología muggle, somos pecadores pero no por **GULA**

¿Ah no, y entonces lo que hacen que es?

Bueno, pues según lo que dijiste hace un momento, nosotros no fregamos por fregar.

Exacto Potter, Draco y yo solo fregamos por interés, chao – dijo una muy atrevida Parkinson jalando a sus amigos para alejarse y dar por terminada la plática.

¿Qué? – medio hablaron, medio gritaron el trio dorado, al escuchar la respuesta recibida.


End file.
